


A Gift That Keeps On Giving.

by xxNekoOfDarknessxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fustrated Levi, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neko!Armin, Neko!Mikasa, Shota ish?, Teasing, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxNekoOfDarknessxx/pseuds/xxNekoOfDarknessxx
Summary: Suddenly having a Neko thrust upon him, Levi's in a rut not knowing how to care and look after the kid.But then Eren may not be as young (or innocent) as he seems......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, for those of you who had followed this fic before knows that I have completely re written this fic and I have changed the plot for this fic completely as well.   
> Anyway heres my first Neko fic and I hope everyone enjoys it!

Sighing, Levi pulled out his keys and opened the door to his small but modest house. Taking off his coat and suit jacket, hanging it up on one of the hooks by the door and slowly untying and slipping off his dress shoes, he walked down the short hallway and turned into the doorway on his left which led into the lounge room. Turning on the TV onto a news station he entered his room at the back of the house, loosening his tie all the while and taking it off Levi threw it onto the hamper beside the door, dismissing the urge to go back and grab the offending item and fold it. Today was his last day of work before the Christmas holidays, Levi wasn't looking forward to the two weeks he had off knowing full well that his maniacal friend Hanji- though you won't ever hear Levi admit to anyone that they are friends- would be dragging Erwin and him around town buying Christmas themed everything. 

Walking into the kitchen that was just opposite the lounge room, Levi put on the kettle to start a cup of tea. He was only sitting down for five minutes sipping his cup of tea and watching the news before a loud crash came from the front door and a scream, “Leeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiii!!!” _Right on time_ , giving a hum of displeasure, Levi braced himself for impact not even a second later Hanji launched themselves into his arms, not bothering to fight it knowing that they would latch on even harder if Levi tried to struggle out of it. Pushing on their shoulder Levi exclaimed, “Alright that's enough shitty glasses.”  
“Levi, I've got a surprise for you!!!” Hanji screamed and then cackled menacingly. They ran out into the hallway, limbs flying everywhere and dragged one the most biggest cardboard boxes he has seen, it was so big that Levi himself could fit in there. Decorated on top was huge dark blue and silver bow which were tied together, though the most suspicious thing about the whole box was on to of the lid there were a dozen or so round holes. Pushing the small coffee table he had in front of him to the side, Hanji pushed the huge box in it's place and started rambling, “I know your birthday isn't until next week, but when I saw him I knew he would be perfect for you!”

“Wait, him?” 

“Never mind the small details Levi, OPEN IT!!!” They squealed in delight shifting their eyes between Levi and the box multiple times. _Dammit I have a bad feeling about this_ , with a bit more urging from Hanji, Levi reached out for the bow and untied it letting the remains of the bow fall onto the ground, he carefully placed his hands on the side of the box and slowly lifted it up. When his eyes locked upon the small figure resting inside, it definitely was not what Levi was expecting. Levi watched as caribbean eyes blinked open and rested onto him, his eyes were framed by think dark lashes and he had a small pouting mouth that was a soft shade of red. Levi watched as the cute baby yawned as his lips parted to show off sharp-but small- fangs, soft and smooth tan skin complemented him with the mop of unruly chocolate brown locks that framed his face. Obviously a bit grumpy to be waken up from his nap and a bit shy and nervous of the new people and new surroundings, he grabbed the edge of the box as he sat up looking around curiously. Two ears suddenly popped out of his hair and his sleek tail that reached a little over mid calf was the same chocolate colour, swished back and forth rapidly.

A Neko is what this boy is, Neko's are a hybrid of humans and cats, all Neko's look human except for the ears and tail that look like a cats. They have all of the characteristics of a human and only some from cats. Neko's can purr and meow and tend to be affectionate even as they grow older, though other than their cuteness and small bodies, Neko's have become very popular in the community for being used as sex toys. All Neko's have Human Rights through out the world, though the more perverted of owners like to refer to them as ''Pets''. Neko's also go through a Heat every six months, these heats tend to last five – seven days and are highly fertile during that time. Not only female Neko's but also male Neko's can fall pregnant and all Neko's pregnancies only last for about six - seven months.

Jumping out the the box the Neko raced around the room, looking and touching everything jumping from one end of the room to the other before running out of the room towards the kitchen.

“Isn't he the most adorable thing you have ever seen?!?” Hanji chirped.

“What the fuck, Hanji?” Levi growled, shooting daggers at them. “How did you think this was a appropriate gift?!”

“EHHH?! Why not? Your so anti-social Levi and you seem lonely! Having a Neko will cheer you up and it might make you less grumpy too!!”

“You gave me a Neko Hanji! I can't look after him, you know that I can't handle children!”

“Oh Levi don't say that, I'm sure you will be a great father!” They giggled calling out for Eren, while running after them.

“Eren?” Levi muttered following after them. He found them in his room the Neko- Eren?-, was curled up in his mink blanket with Hanji hovering and cooing over them. Seeing Levi by the door, they coaxed him out from it, “Come on Eren, come and meet your new Daddy!”

Growling under his breath, he watched as Eren slowly crawled off the bed with the blanket still wrapped around him. Not so gently Hanji pushed him a few steps towards Levi, screwing up the blanket between his hands Eren shuffled back and forth before whispering so low Levi almost didn't catch it, “Hi, I'm Eren.” Hanji giving a pointed look at Levi, he carded his hand through his hair before replying,“Levi.” 

“Are you going to be my new Daddy?” Eren suddenly pipes up.

“Dont call me Daddy Eren, just call me by my name Levi.” Looking down at the green-eyed brat, he steeped forward to give Eren's hair a tousle. 

“Okay Levi.”

“I knew it! I knew you would agree to it Levi!!!” Hanji squealed in joy and bounding around the room swinging Eren around in their arms. He seemed to like that if the laughter and screams he was making was anything to go by. 

“Wait! Is that the time!? I've got to go back for dinner! Levi, everything Eren needs should be in the box as well. See ya Levi, have fun with Eren!” And with that last parting goodbye she was leaping out the door, gone as quick as she arrived.

Levi felt a tug on the end of his shirt and Eren whining, “Levi, I'm hungry!!” 

Levi picked him up when Eren held his hands up and carried him to the kitchen before setting him down on a seat at the table. “Sit here and I'll start making dinner okay?”  
Getting a nod from the boy, he started off with pasta which was something easy for dinner tonight. _Does Eren like pasta? Is he allergic to anything?_ , letting out a huff of annoyance Levi strolled over to Eren, only to not find him on the seat where he had left him.

“Eren?” Levi called out.

“I'm in here!” He heard the Neko yell from the vague direction of the lounge room, Levi found Eren riffling through the box he came in and pulling out a armful of soft toys. There was a dog, a cat, an elephant and sheep gathered in Eren's hands in varying colors that were not natural to each animal. 

“Look at all of the animals Aunt Hanji brought me!” Eren exclaimed running over to Levi and holding them up to show him. _Aunt Hanji?_ , he mused taking the gaudy pastel pink elephant from Eren's hands.  
“Isn't she cute? Her names Amelia.” Peering up at him with a huge smile and wide eyes peeking through his bangs, Eren shoved the blue spotted dog into his arms. “This is Richard.”

“And this is David and this is Jack.” Eren pointed towards the purple sheep and red cat respectively. Grabbing onto the edge of his shirt, Eren tried to drag Levi towards the couch, “Come play with me!”

Shuffling over and placing the elephant and dog onto the couch, Levi took Eren hand off of his shirt, “Not now Eren I'm cooking dinner now, okay? Maybe later.”

“Okkaaayy” He muttered pouting at Levi before turning away from him. Levi picked up his phone from the coffee table where thankfully enough it wasn't tossed off the side from Hanji shoving it and proceeded to call that person in question. On the first ring they picked up screeching, “Hello Levi! Having troubles already with the cutie?”

“I don't even know what he can eat, or if he has any allergies? I'm not ready for this!”

“Don't worry you will do fine, my little grumpy munchkin! Didn't you find the guide book in the box with all of Eren's stuff? It tells you everything you need to know about caring for your Neko.”

Stepping in between Eren and the box, Levi reached down and shuffled things for a bit before resting on The Guide For Caring After Your Neko – Extended Edition. “Extended?” Flipping the book around Levi gave it a quick once over. 

Hanji cackled on the other end of the line, “Have fun my tiny dwarf!!!” And with that they ended the call. Navigating towards the chapter about food, Levi gave it a skim noting that it was quite basic. _Don't feed them cat food, okay well that makes it easier to feed him. They don't have allergies and they can't contract them either?These guys are lucky. Their likes and dislikes of food depends on each Neko and different types of food. Neko's just sound like a normal human child when it comes to food...._ Levi looked at the little guy happily playing with those ridiculous stuffed animals Hanji got him. _Where the hell did they find them?_ Knowing Hanji the could find the weirdest of stuff in the most normal places.

“Eren, do you like pasta?” he asked the Neko.

“What's that?”

“Hmmm, you'll see.” Giving his hair another ruffle, Levi walked back into the kitchen to finish off dinner. Twenty minutes later dinner was finished and Levi was currently wrestling Eren into the bathroom to show him how to wash his hands properly. Carrying Eren back into the kitchen Levi placed him back at the table and tying a bib around his neck that was supplied in the box. Now situated at the table himself, he grabbed a for and a spoon and proceeded to show Eren how to eat pasta properly. 

“Not like that Eren!” Levi scolded as Eren grabbed a handful of pasta and shoved it in his mouth chewing with his mouth open. “Youre going to choke your self if your not careful.” He watched Eren carefully but no problems arose, Levi was quite disgusted as to how Eren could basically inhale the food without choking or hurting himself. 

_We are going to work on your table manners_ , Levi thought as he finished up on his own bowl of pasta. Letting the dishes soak in the sink Levi quickly dragged Eren off to the bath so he wouldn’t make even more of a mess from dinner. Eren had pasta sauce all over his mouth and hands and some it even got into his hair and onto his clothes. “Your a very messy Neko aren’t you?” He mused, undressing Eren and popping him in the warm bath water. 

“Levi, have a bath with me,” Eren asked ushering the raven. Levi thought about it quietly and with the amount of splashing Eren was doing he was going to get soaked anyway so he decided it wouldn’t hurt if he bathed with Eren. As he got undressed and stepping into the bath Eren squealed in delight, clumsily making his way over to Levi with a sponge. He watched Eren in amusement as Eren washed his chest and arms, no wanting to admit that Eren enthusiasm with cleaning him was quite adorable for someone so messy . Levi indulged Eren for a few more minutes before taking over and washing both of them, by the time he finished making sure the were both squeaky clean, the water was already cold and dirty.

“Am I sleeping with you tonight?” Eren muttered while Levi dried his hair rather forcefully. Not having any other bed than his own and the couch, Levi thought it would be the better idea for Eren to sleep with him so he can make sure he doesn’t get up to no good while he was asleep.

“You can sleep with me tonight, Eren.”

“Really Levi? Can I really?”

“Yes Eren, really.” He murmured back, cracking a slight smile at the Neko. Helping him a bit with getting dressed(thankfully provided in the box with shoes and other basic necessities from Hanji), Levi agreed to let Eren play for a while in advance of taking them both to bed.

Gathering some information from Eren before he promptly fell asleep he summarized. It was the Christmas holidays at the moment, but after the holidays he would have to take him back to Neko school(Eren says he has been going for two years now). Levi would also have to buy a bed for him and put him in his office while Levi brought his office into his room. Frustrated he rubbed his hands over his face trying to find a better solution, knowing full well that he wouldn't fit even half of his office into his bedroom. _I could always buy a bigger house, it's not like I can't afford it_ , he mused to himself. Wait, he has known this Neko less than a day and he is already thinking about expanding his house and life to fit him in. Groaning Levi rolled over and came face to face with Eren, brushing the bangs that had fallen over his eyes he felt his heart give another twinge. _Dammit, I'm becoming soft_ , and for the second time that day Levi thought that wouldn't be such a bad thing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Im sorry that it has been a month since I last updated. Ive been trying to write out as much of this as possible so I can have a bunch of completed chapters I can post each week while I'm a couple of chapters ahead in writing.   
> We will see how this goes.   
> Anyway I hope you like the new chapter!

Surprisingly enough Levi wasn't bothered by Hanji or Erwin all weekend, but that in itself was quite suspicious knowing Erwin would have been all for giving a Neko to him and would have wanted to see his reaction no less. Having a Neko living with him was interesting, Eren was so curious about Levi and he always liked to pester him about it. He also liked to get into everything and make a mess, and it had come to a point where Eren would behave or Levi threatened to kick him out. That never went well and it always ended up in tears and then cuddling and he has come to the decision that threatening to kick Eren out was the wrong way to go about punishing him. 

Eren had been bugging him since he first arrived about putting up a Christmas tree. Levi wasn’t one to put one up every year unless Hanji bugged him about it, but this year he gave in and went shopping with Eren for a new one. 

“Ere are you ready to get going?” Levi yelled from their bedroom. He started to realize that instead of calling things “his”, he was slowly starting to call things “theirs” that he shared with Eren.   
“Yes!” came the muffled reply from the other room. He found Eren in the living room trying to stuff all four of his stuffed animals in his small backpack. “Eren they wont all fit, if you keep that up they are going to break.” Levi said, strolling towards the Neko to help him. 

“But I have to bring all of them with me!” Eren cried, “Richard and David would be lonely here all by themselves.”

“Eren maybe you should leave them all here so they wont be lonely.” Levi suggested to the teary eyed Neko. 

“But they would be lonely without me here.”

“I'm sure if you give them all a kiss and tell them you will be home soon, they wont be so lonely without you.” He tried to reason with Eren. Eren thought about it for the minute or two, his faced scrunched up again when he is thinking really hard about something. “Are you sure they will be okay here without me Levi?”

“I’m sure they will Eren, come on.” Levi helped Eren place the stuffed animals on their bed and even gave them all a kiss when Eren begged him. Today Eren He helped Eren with his shoes and then they were out the door. Levi buckled Eren up in his new Jaguar XJ Saloon that he had brought six months prior to upgrade from his shitty Camry he had for over ten years. Sure he did splurge a bit but he wanted something that was going to last him, not that the Camry didn’t he just got more and more troubles with it as the years went by. A little splurging never hurt anybody. He did worry since he didn’t have a car seat for his car, he have the need for one until now. The Neko Guide did say that they needed a car seat for the first one to two years, but even though Eren is already four Levi still felt he was in too much danger without a car seat because he was still so small. Levi might have a talk with Erwin over it, he would have an idea to help him hopefully. 

Levi jumped in himself and drove to one of the smaller shopping centers in Trost. Even though it is smaller than most shopping centers in Trost it was still extremely busy with mothers with their children, elderly christmas shoppers and teenagers wandering around that obviously had nothing else better to do for the holidays. Levi sighed, unbuckling Eren from the car they quickly made their way towards the entrance. They made their way towards one of the popular department stores, with Eren happily skipping beside him and pointing to this and that along the way. 

Levi got Eren situated in one of the many shopping trolleys and started off towards the christmas displays. “Levi look at this christmas tree!” Eren said excitedly.

Levi looked up at the purple sparkly tree Eren was pointing at and shuddered with disgust. _What is this supposed to be the new cool trend with christmas now?_

“Can we get that one, Levi?”

“No Eren, why don’t we pick a normal christmas tree?” He pushed the trolley further down towards the trees all in various shades of green. Eren pouted and crossed his arms while shacking his head, “No! I want a pretty tree! All of the green ones are boring. Please can we get a pretty one, Levi?”

“Eren we are not getting the purple tree.” He stated firmly. 

Eren sat in the trolley and pouted for a good five minutes while Levi was checking prices on the green trees. He did notice a white tree and also a black one on the other side, Levi walked around with Eren to have look at them. Eren gasped when the other colored trees came in sight, “Levi the white one!” Eren exclaimed loudly. 

He sighed, looking at the boy to the white christmas tree he was pointing at frantically. Looking at the price tags he noticed it was only an extra $20 for the white tree. Please, please, please!” Eren started chanting. It didn’t take much convincing for Levi to drop the white tree into the trolley instead on a green one, Levi didn’t mind the white one – tough he would never admit it. 

They walked over to the next aisle to pick out some tinsel, lights and baubles. It took them almost an hour in that aisle since Eren wanted every different variation of everything, and then took ages to decide between the one Levi approved of. They were on their way to the checkout when Eren shouted, “Wait Levi we aren’t done yet!”

“Eren we have everything we need, what else could you want?”

“Presents! We need presents.”

Groaning at the thought of being cooped up in the toy aisle all day, Levi turning around and they made their way towards the toys. “Okay Eren I want you to listen to me carefully. You are to pick out four toys for yourself and no more.”

“What about Mikasa and Armin?” Eren asked excitedly. 

“Mikasa and Armin?”

“Yeah Levi, my friends! How many can we get them?” Groaning Levi lifted Eren out of the trolley and let him roam the five or so aisles of toys-friends forgotten for now. It took a lot of coaxing from Levi to get Eren to choose between the 15 toys he had taken off of the shelves. And after a lot of crying and begging on Eren's part, he only put five of them back on the shelves. Levi thought he was now home free after he helped Eren put all of the toys in the trolley until Eren mentioned his friends presents again. It took them another half an hour of wandering the toy aisles before Eren decided that he was going to get Armin a book and some new shoes, and Mikasa some hair accessories and clothes. 

After another 45 minutes of picking out things they were both headed for the checkout for the second time that day, Eren satisfied with his choices. Levi almost choked when he saw the total of their purchases, never realizing how expensive some to these children toys really are. Giving in and paying the amount, Levi and Eren stopped by the card and paper store to pick out some wrapping paper and christmas cards for his friends. They had finally finished for the day and Levi was busy packing everything into the trunk of his car. Levi stopped into McDonalds on the way home to grab a treat for Eren and a little something for himself, even though Levi tried to stay away from these kind of chain restaurants. Eren was halfway through his happy meal before he slowly nodded off to sleep I the backseat. 

Smiling to himself, Levi was glad to have a sleeping Neko after the day they have had. It wasn’t long until they had pulled up, Levi carried Eren up to his bedroom and tucked him in, making sure all of his stuffed animals were beside him when he woke up. Now all Levi had to do was to unpack the car and wrap up the presents before Eren got to them. He mentally crossed his fingers, hoping that he could warp all of the presents up before Eren awoke.

XXX

It was a couple of days later from buying a christmas tree that Eren asked for his friends to come over and stay the night. Eren said he wanted to show his friends the new white tree and help set it up together. Levi had been looking around for another house that wasn't too far away from Eren's school and his work that was also big enough for them both, but not so big that there was more opportunities for Eren to make a bigger mess. He was surprised that Eren wanted his friends to come over all of a sudden as it seemed he was quite content with spending time with Levi and didn’t bother him too much about going out to play with others his age. Levi was worried about having another two Neko's over not knowing their owners and have never met them before, he had enough trouble looking after Eren and having another two in the mix will probably drive him insane. After an hour of Eren begging Levi finally caved in, his friend Mikasa had an owner and his other one, Armin didn't. Thinking that Armin was the lesser evil, he called up the current orphanage he was staying at and asked the carer there if he could stay the night. Surprisingly the carer agreed happily without any sort of prying questions or suspicions and was even happy to let him know that Armin was more than welcome to stay over for longer than one night. Mikasa was a bit more tricky, her owner was a woman named Annie and when he called up she was very suspicious ans skeptical which was to be expected. Annie being adamant about meeting Levi before letting him anywhere near Mikasa he agreed to meet the woman tomorrow at a little cafe downtown. 

To say the least Eren wasn't all to happy that Mikasa couldn't stay the night but after explaining it to him and mentioning that Armin was staying the night still, Eren finally grudgingly stopped whining about it and happily got ready to pick Armin up with him. The orphanage Armin was staying at was servilely run down and barely hanging on by a thread. The small white bricked house was crumbling away slowly and the front lawn the the poor excuse of a garden out the front were all overgrown and littered with weeds. Walking into the entrance the house wasn't in a better state either Levi was quite sure that there was a roach infestation and possibly a mice infestation as well if the droppings were anything to go by. Several walls had water stains and damage and the linoleum floor was rotten and moldy. Levi wasn't surprised that this orphanage had little to no business from the state it was in and he was surprised it hasn't been shut down yet. 

Armin was a quite, reserved and shy boy but he was also well mannered and curious almost to a fault. With his creamy skin, blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes it made Levi wonder how he hasn't been adopted yet. He was the only Neko left with the other four being human, respectively two boys and two girls. The carer was a drunk and uncaring with the state of the house and didn't care what happened to it and even the people living in it, in her words. She wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer and Levi had no idea how she got this job in the first place.

Levi called Erwin and explained the situation to him and asked him to get the remaining orphans another suitable orphanage to live in and lock this woman away for the rest of her life. Erwin being a business tycoon this was child’s play for him. Somehow Levi agreed to also take Armin in that somehow most likely being Eren's influence. Packing what little belongings Armin had which consisted of another two sets of clothing, three pairs of socks and half a dozen books he somehow got his hands on. Within the hour someone came to collect the remaining children and there were tearful goodbyes between them and Armin but they seemed happier with the promise of a new and safer home even if it wasn't going to permanent most likely. On the drive home the Neko's were being loud and talking lively to each other, Eren being more louder than Armin but that was nothing new. Arriving home Levi herded them both into the house and into a steaming bath. Armin needing the bath more than Eren with visible dirt on his skin, clothes and hair. When Armin saw the bath he was in there in a matter of seconds and that basically told Levi how long he had had a proper bath if one at all. 

With the Neko's excitedly playing in the bath Levi called Hanji and explained the situation and got some information on the nearest clothing store that caters to Neko's. Hanging up on Hanji after listening to her excited squealing that didn't seem to let up anytime soon Levi started on dinner. After an hour of getting everything ready and cooked Levi left the curry to simmer on the stove while he went and dragged the Neko's out of the bath that was now filthy. They both were reluctant to get out wanting to play longer, Armin relented easily but it took more convincing with Eren but eventually he caved as well. Them being half cat you would think they would hate any bodies of water not love it like humans do. Levi was glad to see that they both cleaned themselves properly and didn't just sit there and play around which he had caught Eren do a couple of times. Luckily Armin fit into some of Eren's pajamas and after helping them dress they all sat down for dinner. 

Putting a movie on for the Neko's Levi cleaned up the mess they left at the table from dinner and washed the dishes. After the movie was finished Levi ushered the boys into Eren's bed. Armin looked tired and Levi wanted to get them into bed early for the big day ahead of them with meeting Annie and Mikasa. Climbing into his own bed Levi set his alarm for 8:00am since they didn't need to get out of bed all that early. His vision starting to blur and his breathing slowing slightly, Levi dreaded the day ahead of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, heres the new chapter for the week.  
> I recently got a full time job and its killing me with the 40-50 hours a week i have been doing, but im still hanging in there!  
> I have a few chapters already written out so after those have been posted it might be a bit slow with chapter updates again with my job now, please hang in there with me!

Levi awoke six minutes before his alarm and found that Eren and Armin had crawled into his bed. He hoped that Eren would of slept in his new bed if Armin was sleeping in there with him but to no ad-vale. Levi was annoyed though he spent all of that money on a new and comfortable bed for Eren and he refused to sleep in it, and crawling into Levi's bed after he fell asleep at night. Groaning Levi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched as much as he could around the two sleeping Neko's. 

“Eren, Armin come on wake up we have go to get ready.” Shaking the boys awake they both sleepily blinked up at Levi. _Huh, cute._ Pushing that thought from his head Levi grabbed the boys and started to get ready.  
“Levi, can we have pancakes with whipped cream for breakfast?” Eren asked. 

“No Eren we had those earlier this week.”

“Please Levi! Armin hasn't had them before!” he begged tugging onto Levi's jeans. Looking over at Armin who was shyly looking down at the table he was seated at, Levi raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh hasn’t he?” Levi mused.

“Yeah he hasn’t.” Eren insisted, waving his hands around to catch Levi's attention. 

“Well why don't we ask Armin and see what he says?” Levi replied looking Eren in the eye. Eren got visibly nervous with Levi staring at him like that and quickly looked away after a few seconds. Walking over to the fridge Levi opened it and peered inside while asking Armin, “What would you like for breakfast Armin?” Out of the corner of his eye Levi saw Armin look at Eren quickly before looking back at the table top.  
“Um, I would like some waffles.” 

The look of shock on Eren's face was so hilarious Levi couldn't help his mouth from twitching into a smirk. 

“Armin you traitor!” Eren cried out in disbelief. 

“I'm sorry Eren but I prefer waffles over pancakes.” he replied quietly. Eren ran out in the lounge room and when Levi followed him he saw Eren crouched in a corner sobbing into his hands. He sighed looking back at Armin pleading silently with his eyes for help. Getting up from his seat Armin walked over to Eren and crouched down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly. There was muffled whispering and a few sniffles from Eren and then a couple of giggles. They both gave a swift look over their shoulders at Levi before turning back and resuming their whispering. The finally one of them spoke up, “Don't worry Eren I'm sure Levi will let us have whipped cream on our waffles.”

“Really!?” Armin got up and turned around dragging Eren with him. 

“Really, come on lets go ask him.” Eren scrambled over towards Levi and his wet and snotty hands clasped onto his shirt smearing it everywhere. Grinning up at Levi Eren asked excitedly, “Levi, can we have whipped cream on our waffles!?” He hesitated looking behind Eren at Armin and he was smirking at Levi. _You little shit, you planned this didn't you?_ Rubbing between his eyes and giving another louder sigh Levi agreed.  
“Ok, fine.”

“Yay!”Eren screamed letting go of Levi's shirt and running off into the kitchen. Turning back to Armin Levi smirked, “I'm watching you blondie. Two can play at that game.” Watching the boy grin sheepishly and eyes widen innocently, Levi studied his face momentarily and then walked into the kitchen after Eren. 

“Eren don't touch that!” Levi exclaimed, grabbing the Neko off of the counter and away from the waffle iron he was reaching for. “Before we do anything you are going to wash your face and hands, Eren,” He pulled a grumbling Eren into the bathroom behind him, making sure he cleaned himself properly Levi watched Eren dry his hands. 

Having Eren and Armin make the table Levi got underway with making the waffles. After making the first batch he grabbed some fruits from the fridge which consisted of bananas, strawberries, blueberries and a few raspberries. Letting the Neko's help themselves to the toppings Levi cooked the rest of the waffles and ate while he cleaned up. Rushing around he picked up his keys and wallet and after slipping on their shoes, Levi and the two boys were out the door on their way to the local Trost Shopping Centre. It was already 9:30 am by the time they arrived to the shopping centre and Levi still had to do all of the shopping before he met Annie at 12:00pm. Taking hold of Eren's hand and making sure Armin was holding onto Eren's other, Levi scrolled through his phone for the name of the shop Hanji texted him that sold Neko clothes. _Playful Delights? That sounds like a name of a sex shop._ Looking through the centre directory Levi found the store on the third floor and he the the Neko's trudged up the stairs towards it. 

Playful Delights was a bright pink store front with the lettering done in a equally bright purple it was bright and cheerful and it was a great atmosphere that would lure any Neko or Neko owner in. As soon as Eren saw the store he let go of Levi's hand and rushed towards it pulling Armin along with him and started looking through one of the clothes racks. Following at a slower pace Levi watched them as they took millions of clothes off the racks and piled them into a dressing room and tried them on. 

“Eren we are only getting Armin clothes today, alright?” Levi said as Eren came out of the dressing room with a white button up shirt, frills lining the edges and a mint green pleated skirt clenched at the waist. 

“What did you think Levi?” he asked giving a small twirl. 

“Very nice Eren, but your going to be getting anything.”

“Why not?” Eren cried out.

“Because Armin needs clothes and you already have tons of them.”

“But I don't have this color skirt or a white frilly shirt either!” He tried to reason with Levi. “I need them!”

“No you don't Eren. Maybe you can get them next time.” He told the Neko that was probably close to chucking a tantrum.

“But they won't be here next time!” Sighing Levi rubbed his eyes noticing that they were attracting attention from other Neko's and humans alike in the store. “Eren why don't you help Armin choose some clothes and maybe he will let you borrow them every now and then if you ask nicely.”

“But it's not the same! I want my own clothes!” Their fighting was making other Neko's scared and worrying their owners and if they didn't solve this problem soon they would be escorted out of the store by security. 

Looking back at the angry Neko in front of him Levi reasoned, “Eren if you behave and help Armin pick out some clothes, you can pick out a new pair of socks or hairband, okay?”

He scrunched up his face thinking deeply looking down at his clothes and then back at a rack behind Levi filled with hair accessories. Eren stayed like that for a full minute before agreeing and walking back into the dressing room. There was whispering coming from the room and after some rustling Armin walked out wearing the exact same shirt as Eren wore just in a nice cream color. He wore a pair of baby blue shorts with frill lining the bottom and suspender like straps slipped over his shoulders connecting to the top of his shorts with small bows to finish the look off. Armin whispered something to him but he couldn't catch it.  
“What was that?” It came out a little harsh as Armin flinched and withdraw-ed into himself. “Speak up I couldn't heard you.”

“Um, how many can I get sir?” he spoke again a little louder this time and gestured to the clothes he was wearing. _Sir?_ Thinking silently Levi rounded up an estimate of how many he would need for each season.  
“Ten sets of summer clothing, another ten sets of winter clothing. Four warm jumpers, a couple of packs of socks and underwear and half a dozen of shoes.”

“Isn't that a bit too much sir?”

“You don't need to call me sir Armin, Levi is fine and yes you do need that much just for a start. These clothes seem quite good quality so they won't wear out as quickly but they will wear out eventually. So pick out the ones that you want, don't worry about the price.” Armin seemed quite imitated at what he just said but he just nodded his head, eyes avoiding his own and went over to another rack of clothes. Eren popped out of the dressing room now clothed in his original clothes and wandered over to the stand of hair accessories. 

After another two hours of browsing and more than a few nudges from Levi to hurry up they all had finally left the store with Levi weighed down with shopping bags. Checking the time Levi realized they had fifteen minutes to get to the cafe they were meeting Annie at on the ground floor. Trying to get onto an elevator was difficult as they capacity of shoppers seemed to have tripled since they entered this morning and other people rushed in before they could and too up the rest of the room. Standing in front of one of the elevators and in front of other people surrounding them, Levi with Armin and Eren rushed into the elevator as soon as it opened and he quickly pressed the close button before anyone had the chance to enter in after them. He heard groans from some of the shoppers as the doors closed and Levi couldn't help a small smirk. _That's what you get for trying to push in front of me._

Getting off the elevator they navigated their way around busy and pushy shoppers towards Rose Cafe. Not knowing what Annie looked like Levi hoped there wasn't an abundance of owners out with their Neko's today or it would make it hard for them to find each other. Annie never said if she was bringing Mikasa with her so Levi hoped she did and Eren would point her out to him or he was screwed. They had just walked into the small cafe when a small raven haired Neko came running toward them and latched herself onto Eren and Armin while crying out their names. Levi eyes fell onto a blonde haired woman seating a few feet away with what some would call a 'resting bitch face' with blue eyes and a larger than normal nose. The raven haired girl glared up at him with grey eyes a few shades darker than his own while she dragged Eren and Armin over to the table the blonde haired woman was seated at. Walking over towards the table he stopped in front of the blonde and greeted her, “Hello, I'm Levi.”

Reaching out a hand to briefly clasp his own extended one she replied, “Annie.” They all sat down and ordered lunch the Neko's content to ignore them and talk amongst themselves. 

“I didn't know Eren got a new owner.” Annie stated, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Well I'm not sure what happened with his old one, but me being an owner wasn't exactly a plan of mine.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Annie was growing suspicious and she glared at the small man. 

Clasping his tea in his hand Levi leaned back into the seat before replying, “Eren was an unexpected present.”

“I've always hated the act of swapping Neko's around between owners.” She glared harder at Levi obviously thinking that he was one of said owners. 

“Don't look at me like that I'm not the type of person to do that sort of thing. Eren my first Neko and I didn't want him in the first place. My best friend gave him to me for my birthday for god knows why and here I am now.”

“Why didn't you just give him away if you didn't want him? That's what most owners would do. Neko's aren't just some toys you can play with, they are living people with feelings just like anyone else.” Hearing her ask why he didn't give Eren away made anger boil up in him. He wasn't the type of person to do something like that, he knew that Neko's were just as human as they were, maybe just with a few differences but still human all the same. He couldn't just give Eren away like an unwanted gift, Eren never asked to be a Neko he was just born that way. Levi hated to think there was other owners like that out there that would throw Neko's away, those people are the scum of the earth. The little brat grew on him over time and now he couldn't think of what life what would be like without the Neko. 

“Sure Eren was a surprise but I would never do that to a human and especially not to a small and defenseless Neko. I didn't want him at first but now I wouldn't give him up for the world.” Levi gazed at Eren who was currently making a mess of the chocolate cake he was devouring, oblivious to the conversation they were having. Mikasa was scolding him and trying to wipe his face with one of the many napkins Levi asked for. Armin was openly listening in on their conversation but whenever they tried to look him in the eye he would always look away. 

Levi and Annie talked some more in between taking bites of their lunch, Annie seemed stand-offish at first but after you talked to her she was a really nice person. He couldn't break down all of her walls just by talking to her for a few hours but he did gain some of her trust, which she agreed to let Mikasa stay a night but Levi was sure that it was mostly Mikasa begging and refusing to leave Eren's side if Annie didn't let her go. Eventually Annie had to go so she could get ready for work, she agreed to drop Mikasa off at his place on her way to work and after a few goodbyes they left. 

Grabbing their abundance of bags Levi and the Neko's left themselves. Stowing the bags into the boot of the car and climbing in they were on their way home. Last night wasn't as bad as he thought with having another Neko in the house with Eren and one of his friends no less. Though Mikasa it seems isn't going to be as well behaved as Armin and he doesn’t think he can get her to respect and obey him as easily as Armin. Armin doesn’t seem to be as scared of him as he was earlier today, Levi had a feeling it might have something to do with what he said to Annie about Eren. Which was a godsend, he didn’t need some Neko trying to kill him in his sleep or something. Not only that Levi was slowly getting fond of the Neko.

Levi had several thoughts going through his head as they trudged into the house. _What can keep these Neko's happy but doesn't make a lot of mess? What are we going to have for dinner? Where the hell is everyone going to sleep?._

After the three Neko's were satisfied with playing house in Eren's room, Levi decided to use his downtime to read up on said Neko's – especially anything to do with their heats. He sat down in his favorite lounge chair with the Neko Guide and a pot of tea. Levi looked through the book leisurely, reading chapters from the different breeds of Neko's to how life is going to be with Neko's. After Levi had enough of procrastinating, he finally went to the chapter about heats and started reading.

_A Neko's Heat Cycle usually starts around the time they reach five years of age, which is equivalent to twelve human years. Some of the signs of a Neko's Heat Cycle starting is when they come down with fever-like temperatures, their libido is turned into over drive and they will become horny at least twice a day. Depending on what type of Neko you have, some Neko's may eat larger meals or become overly affectionate two-three days before their Heat starts. Most Neko's Heats span from four-six days, which they will crave almost non-stop sex when they are awake. Making your Neko's orgasms from other means such as fingering or use of toys, will only aggravate the Neko's Heat even more, Neko's need their partners seed injected into them for the Heat to calm down. Not only does the seed calm down a Neko's Heat, but it also helps put them into much needed sleep so they are ready for the next round of mating without passing out from exhaustion part way through. All Neko's aren't susceptible to STI's or any other sexually transmitted diseases, so you can feel safe knowing that you can share your Neko around with out them getting sick from it. Remember that a Neko's Heat is very exhausting for both parties, as long as you both (or more in some cases) get at least six hours of sleeping each day you will both feel better at the end of the Heat. Always give your Neko lots of love, attention and affection in the coming days after the Heat, it will help with keeping your Neko happy and stabilize their mental stability._

To say Levi was worried was a huge understatement, he didn’t know how he was going to handle Eren or Armin when the started their heats. Levi didn’t want to entertain the thought of them randomly rutting up against some other Neko when they were out in public, or if they turned that affection onto Levi himself. Since both Eren and Armin could go into heat at anytime now- they are of age too, he had to think of a way to set things up so they can do it safely. Levi had no idea on how to do that as Neko's may hate another person or Neko outside of their heat, but they may want to fuck them when they are going through it. It seems like his only options was to ask either Hanji or even Annie, as the Neko Guides barley delve into that topic and only offer a few options, since its obviously this guide it mostly aimed at owners who already plan to spend the heat with their Neko's. 

Levi sat there for a few minutes, listening to the incoherent talking coming down the hall, before he steeled himself and picked up his phone to take that dreaded phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, i really don't have an excuse for this chapter taking so long for me to upload.  
> Basically the stress from not having a job, trying to find said job and trying to pay bills have been eating at me for the past couple of months.  
> I have been trying to sell some Lolita/Decora/Harajuku style clothes and accessories on esty to try and bring some money in, so if any of you are into that please consider checking out my esty shop!  
> https://www.etsy.com/people/TwilightTeaParty
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter! I'm sorry i will try to do better.

The next morning Levi new something was wrong as soon as he saw the mess through out the kitchen. Picking his way towards the center of the mess, if was obvious that the entire contents of fridge and cupboards was half eaten and spilled. Levi's hands formed into fists as he tried to calm his rapidly rising anger. Taking a few quick deep breaths, Levi called out for Eren, Mikasa and Armin. After a few beats he still hadn’t had an answer and he was about to call out again, when he heard a soft call from Eren coming from the bedroom.

Taking careful steps Levi made his way towards the bedroom and he was surprised to see that it was empty. Levi heard quiet sobbing coming from the closet and after he opened the door, the sobbing- which came from Armin- became louder as his eyes fell onto the Neko's curled up into the corner. 

“Eren, Armin, Mikasa,” Levi asked somewhat calmly, “what happened to my kitchen.”

Armin's sobs became even louder and the blonde Neko started hyperventilating. “It wasn't Armin's fault!” Eren cried out desperately hugging the blonde tighter to himself.

Levi realized his barely tamed anger wasn't helping the situation, especially as he saw Armin's hyperventilating was getting steadily worse. “Eren and Armin get out of the closet.”

“No!” Eren cried out shielding Armin with his body. Mikasa was standing next to the closet and quickly moved in front of Levi, protecting the other two.

“Fuck.” Levi growled throwing up his hands and storming out and back into the chaos that was his kitchen, rummaging around for a paper bag. He was back into the Neko's bedroom withing seconds and he reached around Mikasa and grabbed them from the closet and dragged them out. They were both struggling pitifully, but somehow Levi managed to calm Eren down as he placed Armin in his lap and gave him the bag he retrieved. Mikasa was growling softly while hugging Eren tightly, but she soon quietened down when Levi threw a particularly harsh glare her way. Armin was cradled in his lap like a baby, his wide and tear ridden eyes looking up at Levi cautiously. Letting his tense muscles slowly relax and placing a soothing hand through Armin's hair, Levi calmly spoke to the Neko.

“Armin, can you take big deep breaths for me?” He asked, quickly adding on a 'please' at the end of the sentence. 

Armin looked at him for a few heartbeats before slowly nodding and placing the paper bag on his mouth and taking a deep breath. When Eren noticed that Levi wasn't going to hurt Armin or start yelling at him, he broke away from Mikasa's arms and crawled forward, sat beside Levi and took Armin's free hand to cradle in between his own. Armin's hyperventilating was gone within two minutes and he gradually started to relax into Levi's touch, so far as to curl up to his chest and close his eyes. It looked like Armin had cleaned himself up after the incident but the Neko still had bits of food and god knows what else stuck to his new nightgown. Levi pushed the thought of that mess rubbing onto his shirt out of his mind and focused on the two Neko's. Not long after Eren sat down, Mikasa crawled up herself beside Eren. 

The group of three sat there for nearly an hour in complete quiet stillness, none of them wanting to break the peace. 

Armin had fallen asleep within moments of relaxing against Levi, Levi sighed and moved slightly, settling more comfortably on the bed. He had jostled Armin and he awoke with a start, Levi shushed the Neko and coaxed him back against his chest. With Eren cuddled up to his side, Mikasa beside him and Armin in his lap it was obvious that Levi wasn't getting up anytime soon. The thought of all of that exposed food going bad made Levi shudder, but he composed himself knowing that the Neko's needed him at that moment. 

Last night Levi had done some serious thinking when his worries and stress kept him from falling asleep. He had gotten up and was flipping through the Neko Guide when he had come across a sub chapter about how Neko's handled stress and how to help them deal with it. Levi hadn't known Armin for long but that didn't stop him from figuring out Armin's characteristics and personality quite quickly. Since he never wanted a Neko and now he was stuck with two, Levi had no idea what he had might of done to make Armin this stressed – unless it was something else he wasn’t telling him. 

Levi wasn't sure what happened in his life before he had met him, but he knew that it must have been mentally and even physically scarring for the Neko. Whether he liked it or not it seemed that these Neko's were stuck with Levi, even if it was for a short time. So Levi needed to get his ass into gear and start looking after these Neko's like they deserve. He had found out from the Neko Guide that Neko's when under heavy stress liked to destroy things and over eat- no matter the breed. If they don't relieve their stress they can turn feral and depending on what breed and how mentally strong your Neko is- it can take a matter of days to happen. If a Neko does turn feral then it is necessary to send them to a rehabilitation clinic, if not they eventually go insane and must be put down.

Levi was worried when he had read that, not knowing what had really happened in Armin's past- or any other Neko's past for that matter- he sure as hell didn't want to put the Neko through any more grief than he already has been through. Levi never understood that these Neko's could be so fragile, thinking back on we he scoffed at the mention of rehabilitation clinics for Neko's opening up around the country, he could have never knew the real reason behind them. It was rumored that Neko's were abused by some of their owners, but to think that abuse and neglect to turn Neko's down a dark path and sometimes to never come. Even if they were different they still should be treated like everyone else. The thought of Eren or Armin being treated like that and going feral made something twinge deep inside Levi's chest. 

It was 15-20 minutes later when Armin finally stirred from his nap. The drowsy Neko fumbled into a sitting position and looked around confused, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _Cute._ What what? Did he really just think that? Levi's mind went blank for a few seconds as it absorbed this information. Without a second thought Levi put that slightly disturbing thought to the back of his mind. What he really needed to do was to find out and get to the bottom of what had happened to his kitchen. Lightly shaking Eren from his slumber as well, Levi had sat the two Neko's onto Eren's bed while he stood in front of them with his arms crossed. 

Both Neko's had their heads down quietly waiting for their inaudible fact.

“Okay, first of all what happened to my kitchen?” Levi asked, with his index finger tapping onto his arm. Eren and Armin just sat there unmoving for a minute until Eren burst out, “It wasn't Armin's fault!”

Levi looked at the brunette before letting out a sigh. “I never said it was, Eren. All I want to know is what had happened, so we can go and clean the mess before it makes a bigger one.” 

The two Neko's looked at one another both silent, until Armin decided to speak up. “I was the one who made the mess.” His shoulders were hunched in and his head was back down refusing to look at Levi. 

“Why did you do that Armin?” Levi asked quietly. Eren was about to interrupt but Armin laid his hand onto Eren's knee and looked at him. Some sort of understanding must of went between them, because suddenly Armin looked up at Levi with a scared but determined look in his eyes. 

“I-I was hungry.” Armin stated.

“Hungry?”

Armin nodded and looked back down again before making eye contact with him. “I didn't mean to go that far. But I was just _so hungry_ and if I didn't eat then and there, I felt like my stomach would start eating into me.” Tears gathered at the corners of Armin's eyes as he got to the end of the sentence. 

At first Levi was confused, Armin wasn't a normal heavy eater-well not in the time he had staying here- so he had no idea why he would do such a thing. The heavy eating had sparked an memory and it was at the tip of his tongue when he remembered. _Stress, Armin must be stressed thats why the kitchen is in the state it is in and he had eaten so much._

Levi had no idea what to do with a stressed Neko. If he remembered correctly the Neko Guide stated that cuddling and contact, eating healthier and taking the Neko away from the stressful situation is a good start. Then figuring out what is making the Neko stressed and helping them deal with it. Levi gazed at Armin, it seemed that him calming and cuddling the Neko had helped but he was still imitated by Levi. 

“Armin I'm not going to punish you. You don't need to worry.” He reassured, stepping forward and carding a hand through the Neko's blonde locks. Armin was hesitant at first but then he slowly relaxed into the comfort of Levi's hand. Levi saw Eren pouting beside Armin with his arms crossed, a smile fell onto Levi's face as he reached over and carded his other hand through Eren's hair as well. He indulged the two Neko's for another couple of seconds before stepping back and heading off to the kitchen. 

“Eren and Armin get dressed so we can clean this kitchen, please.” Levi threw over his shoulder on his way out. Stopping by his cleaning closet, Levi grabbed a bucket and threw everything the needed into it before getting another mop and bucket of hot water ready. He had just started picking up bits of food and there packaging, when the two Neko's scrambled into the kitchen wearing maid outfits complete with frilly aprons. Eren's dress was a pastel lavender color with white lace accenting it and a white apron laid on top. Frills decorated around the aprons edges and a bow both on the back and front of his waist. It also had frills on the edges of the shoulder straps and smaller bows where the shoulder straps end and the beginning of the apron on his chest. Armin had the exact same design except his dress was in a pastel blue color. Levi stood there with his mouth fallen open, wondering where they could have gotten those clothes. 

Levi didn't realize that the aprons must have been snuck into the pile of clothes that he brought for Armin yesterday. Levi looked at the Neko's and asked sternly, “Are you sure you want to get those messy?” Both Neko's nodded and without complaint they both started picking up the mess on the floor. Levi let it go, he had no right to question what the boys wanted to wear. But it still disturbed him a bit, not with the clothes themselves but how much they had suited the Neko's.

It had taken them two whole hours to get the kitchen cleaned and up to Levi's standards, halfway through Eren and Armin baled out claiming the were too tired and sore to do anymore. Levi dismissed their whining and told them to have a bath, he didn't hear any complaints from them since then until Armin came wandering back into the kitchen not soon after and offered to help finish up cleaning. Levi tried arguing with the Neko telling him that he could finish it himself but Armin held his ground and in the end Levi gave him a spray bottle and a cloth and had Armin wipe down all of the tables and cupboards. 

When Armin and Levi were both finished they had grabbed their cleaning gear and put it away. They both needed a bath to get rid of the sweat and dirt that had built up, and after much consideration Levi offered to have one together to preserve water. Eren- who still hadn’t cleaned up himself and instead snuck off out to the back yard to play- caught wind of this and complained, that Levi didn't like him anymore and wanted Armin instead. 

After calming the Neko down both Armin and Levi agreed to have a bath with him and Levi assured Eren that he wasn't replacing him with Armin. When the tears had dried up and been wiped away they all shucked off of their dirty clothes and jumped into a hot bath together. Levi had both the Neko's wash their bodies thoroughly twice, then he had emptied and re filled the bath for all of them-the Neko's laughing and playing between themselves while Levi watched them. 

While relaxing in the tub Levi was having a hard time keeping his impure thoughts to himself, especially when he remembered what Eren had done to him last time they were in this bathroom together. 

Levi decided to get out of the bath before something happened. After some coaxing Levi got the Neko's to get out of the bath as well. After getting dressed Levi set off to make them all some breakfast- _well it would be lunch at this time_ , he thought looking at the clock. He decided to make something quick and easy, Levi grabbed out all of the condiments and started making up some toasted sandwiches. Eren and Armin came out to set the table, which Levi was quite surprised to see but nonetheless let the Neko's do it. Levi served up the sandwiches and some juice for the Neko's and went off to put their filthy clothes in the wash before he sat down for his own lunch. 

He had just finished putting the washing machine on when he heard a commotion from the dining room. Levi was there in a matter of seconds and he saw Eren lying on the ground withering in pain.

“Eren, whats wrong?” Levi's voice trembled a little. Armin was sitting on the ground next to him frightened. “I don't know what happened he just complained he wasn’t feeling well and then he had fallen off he chair in pain.”

Levi came over and crouched next to the Neko and felt his forehead. _Shit, hes burning up!_ He picked up Eren and took him over to his bed stripping off his now sweaty clothes, Armin brought over a nightgown and helped Levi put it on him. 

“Armin can you go and get a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth for Eren?” He asked. With a nod Armin scrambled out the door leaving Levi and Eren alone. Eren was still moaning in pain and was still sweating heavily, Levi tried to calm him down by placing a soothing hand through his hair. After a while it seemed it had helped Eren a little bit but the Neko was still in heaps of pain. 

Within moments Armin was by Levi's side handing him a damp wash cloth, which he immediately but on top of Eren's forehead. He realized that Armin not only brought what he had asked for, but also a couple of bottles of water and a bunch of fruit and other things to snack on.

“Whats all of this Armin?” Armin was nervous as he shuffled in his spot on the floor. “I think Eren has started his heat,” the Neko murmured.

“What?” Levi exclaimed. “I didn't think it would start this soon.”

“It comes unexpectedly some times. Eren wasn't due to have another heat for another week or so I think.” Armin explained, thinking back on when Eren had had his last heat. Levi sat there unmoving thoughts rushing around in his head. _What the hell am I going to do? I haven’t found a partner for Eren yet._ Levi looked over at Armin, _No, they are basically like brothers I don’t think Armin would want to help Eren's heat._

“Shit what am I going to do!?”

“Well you could help Eren through it.” Armin answered. He didn't realize that he had spoken that thought out loud until Armin started talking. 

“What? I can't do that.”

“Sure you can. Eren loves you and he would be overjoyed if you helped him through his heat.” Armin explained to him.

“But Eren looks up to me like a father, Armin.” Levi tried to reason with the Neko.

“I don’t think its platonic love Eren feels for you, Levi.” Armin murmured.

Levi had opened his mouth to respond but Eren painful moaning had interrupted him. “It hurts. Its hurts so much, please make it stop. Make it stop Levi, please.” Eren begged grasping Levi's hand. He looked at the Neko, skin flushed and hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. Eren's eyes were glazed and tears followed freely down them. Levi gazed at the Neko and then to Armin not knowing what to do. He hated seeing Eren in so much pain and he wanted to do something to help him but Levi didn't want to do _that._ Eren should be having sex with someone he loves and even though Armin told him that Eren loves him, Levi still wasn't convinced. With every minute it seemed Eren heat got stronger and more painful for him and if Levi didn't make up his mind, who knows what the outcome is going to be.


End file.
